A bowling adventure
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Gibbs throws a bowling party for Abby's birthday.... Gabby, Tiva mentioned ...R&R!


_Disclaimer: not mine!!_

_not beta-ed :)_

_Rated **K /T**  
_

_This story is based on a birthday request of Kelly ^^ Hope you like it!! **Happy birthday!! :)**_

_The request is written down in short words at the bottom of this story!_

_Hope all of guys are going to enjoy it :)_

_R&R!_

_A/N: I don't know any bowling rules, and I hadn't time to look them up in the net. If I messed up badly, well sorry! ;)  
_

--

**The bowling adventure**

---------

He – Leroy Jethro Gibbs- was about to do something very uncharacteristic for himself.

He stared at the silhouette of his boat, before he glanced shortly to the phone in his hand, sighing softly into the semi dark of the basement.

Finally he dialled the unfamiliar number and waited for the other person to pick up; unsure what to say without making a complete fool out of himself.

The answering machine bought him some time. Relieved he left his name, number and the purpose of his call in short words before he hung up.

--

The first phone call was finished, he the phone resting on his lap while he rubbed with his hands over his face and upwards over his scalp to the back of his head and back.

So far so good

While walking up the stairs back into his kitchen he speed dialled Tony's number and hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't disturb him.

-

Tony answered with the fourth ring.

"Yes Boss."

"Could you spare me an hour of your time Tony?"

Gibbs heard the rustling of fabric and barefoot steps on a wooden surface, before Tony's voice became audible again.

"Sure boss."

"Great, bring Ziva with you and don't call Abby."

He hung up, before Tony could hear the short laughter that escaped Jethro's lips, sure that his senior field agent didn't need to call Ziva first.

With a smile on his lips he called Ducky and McGee before he started the coffeemaker.

--

About 20 minutes later he heard a car approach. A minute later a single knock on the wooden surface of his door followed before he heard said being opened.

"Living room" Gibbs shouted and remained where he was, in the armchair in the mentioned room.

One shot of bourbon he had already downed, now he was working through his second cup of coffee to keep his mind focused.

Ducky and Tim crossed the threshold of the room, while greeting the house owner and sitting down on the sofa.

It didn't take long till the front door opened again through Tony's hand.

This time there was no need to tell the new arrivals where to go; the soft conversation led them their way.

-

Half an hour had past in which Gibbs had explained why exactly he had invited them over.

Everything went smoothly until Tony came up with a normal 'DiNozzo suggestion'.

-

"You can't be serious Tony?" Tony just smiled. "But I am, it's one of her favourites, so why not making it to the theme of the party you're planning?" Ziva hid her smile behind her tea cup, so did Ducky.

"Well for starters it was planned as a surprise birthday party for Abby and not as a play ground for little DiNozzo." Gibbs said sternly. "Besides, I don't even know what you're talking about."

Tony smirked. "How about Ziva and I take care of the theme and you just worry about the place and the guest list?"

Gibbs considered the suggestion for a little while and then just nodded.

"Sounds like an idea, but Tony I'm not going to wear any weird outfit." "But boss." Tony went quiet for a second. "Well a leather jacket and black pants would do." He said before the look on Gibbs' face made him shut up in an instant.

-

Ducky couldn't suppress the short laughter, which in turn led to a similar look of Gibbs in his direction.

-

"Well, what can we do?" Tim asked for Ducky and himself to get back to the topic.

"You could take care of the cake and the food." Both men nodded in unison.

"Then everything is settled. Not a word to Abby!"

"Of course!" Ducky said while the rest just nodded in agreement.

------

The big day arrived sooner than Gibbs wanted.

He had told Abby he would pick her up for bowling and dinner on the day of her birthday and not the day before. With a smirk he had told her that he would like to see her in her bowling outfit again.

She had pecked his cheek after that and said something like 'everything for my fox'.

-

He stopped the car in front of Abby's apartment sharp at 18:00; she was already standing in front of it, waiting to be picked up.

Gibbs got out of his car rounded it and opened the passenger seat door, after he had hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You're looking good Abs."

"Thank you, you aren't bad looking either, black suits you."

He looked down on himself. Hearing her saying that she liked what he was wearing, eased the feeling of uncomfortableness. He had indeed chosen black jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket, not his usual style even though he had the items at home, he just was never wearing them at the same time.

-

With a smile he went to the driver side again.

The ride was fun, like always. I didn't take long till Abby switched the radio on.

"Gibbs did you even bother to listen to some music since the last ride?" "Nope." She laughed out loud. "That explains the fact that still my favourite radio channel is playing, well no complains." She said smiling.

He concentrated back on the road and hoped everything was ready for their arrival.

"Do you have a special bowling alley in mind?" "Yes I have."

"You are going to tell me which?" Abby asked while she moved her legs with the rhythm of the music.

"I'd say you'll find out in about 5 minutes."

Like he had told her, 5 minutes later he parked his car in front of her regular bowling alley.

She beamed at him.

"It's my favourite place." "I know Abs that is why we're here."

She bent over the handbrake and kissed his cheek.

-

"I really don't know why they all call you a bastard; you are the sweetest guy I know."

He smiled at her and got out of his car, with fast strides a walked around the front of his vehicle to open the door.

"And a gentleman I might add."

He offered her his hand; she grabbed it and got out of the car herself, neither of them let go of the other ones hand as they started to walk towards the entrance.

"Don't tell anyone." He said seriously.

"It's not like someone would actually believe me." She said with a mischief glint in her eyes.

He had to suppress the laughter which was about to leave his lips.

She turned her attention to the parking area. "That's odd; it seems to be pretty crowded."

"Why odd, it's a bowling alley?"

-

Jethro let reluctantly go of her hand while he held the door open.

The forensic scientist smiled at her companion and entered the foyer.

He hadn't entered yet, when he heard the loud screamed 'surprise' and Abby's delighted squeal of joy.

-

Also entering the building he witnessed Abby's jumping up and down and hugging each and everyone that crossed her path.

All dressed in costumes what Gibbs assumed to be 'Grease- style'.

Tony's glorious idea, but Abby seemed indeed to like it.

Most of the agents were wearing leather jackets like him; with one little difference, on their back was written T-birds. Some of the female agents and to his huge surprise the nuns of Abby's team were wearing pink jackets, last-named over their black gowns.

Written on their back 'pink-ladies'. That was something he would even take a picture of; sure someone would do that that night anyway.

His mind briefly wandered back to the phone conversation he had with the head of the bowling team. She had called him back the same evening he had left the message on their machine.

To his delight she agreed to his suggestion and told him to just tell them the where and when.

-

His eyes moved further from one to another.

Palmer and Ducky were wearing both a white sport-jacket with a huge red **R** on the back.

He hadn't seen Tony and Ziva yet or McGee. He was more than anxious to find out what they were wearing.

His eyes found Tony.

He too was wearing almost the same outfit than himself, only his leather jacket had also a 'T-bird' logo on its back.

No sign of McGee and Ziva, but when he interpreted Tony's searching look right, at least Ziva wasn't here yet.

-

With a smile he could see Abby hugging one of the nuns.

Shortly after the elder woman had said something Abby's head turned around gazing over to him.

Her hands began a wild dance.

*You planed this?*

He just nodded.

*I love you Gibbs*

He smiled

*I love you too Abby*

She looked shortly to the ground before continuing.

*I mean as in 'I'm in love with you' Gibbs*

His eyes sparkled

*Yes Abby so am I.*

The smile on her face was huge.

*Really?*

Gibbs smiled equally bright.

*Yes, now enjoy your party, we will talk afterwards, I promise*

She nodded.

*Thank you*

--

Smiling she turned to Ducky who had just appeared next to her.

He shook his head and turned around to see Tony's jaw drop.

Following his gaze he understood why.

-

Ziva and McGee had arrived. That wasn't surprising. That McGee had chosen the same sport jacket Palmer and Ducky were wearing wasn't surprising either.

Ziva's outfit on the other hand was.

Obviously Ziva hadn't mentioned what she was going to wear to her boyfriend either, because Tony was staring at her with big eyes an open mouth and he was drooling.

-

She was wearing skin-tight black pants and an equally tight black top.

The look on her face showed, that she was pleased with the thing she was wearing and with the reaction she earned, though or just maybe because it wasn't something she would wear on a daily basis.

Gibbs looked back to Tony who had managed to close his mouth again before his tongue hit the floor.

-

Grinning Gibbs turned around and went for a drink.

After a half an hour hugging ceremony some of the guests moved to the alley building teams to play against each other.

He hadn't planed to play, he just wanted to watch the others but Abby apparently had a different opinion. He found himself in a team with his agents and Ducky and Palmer.

His team would play against Abby and the nuns.

That should be fun.

--

He hadn't bowled in ages; sure he wouldn't make a good figure against the weekly playing nuns. He thought as Abby appeared in front of him.

"May the better team win" She said loudly towards Gibbs who picked his first ball.

His first ball hit one pin.

Abby's voice was close by his ear when he turned to get his second ball.

"You haven't had much practise lately, have you?"

"What makes you say that?" He kissed her nose, turned around and hit the other nine pins to the ground.

She smiled at him.

It was a fun game.

----

The nuns would win, he could already tell. With his squad there was no chance.

After the first round he hit only strikes but the points he got for the team were not enough.

Every time Tim's turn came up, all the other players hid behind their seats.

It wasn't nice but necessary; there wasn't actually one ball that went the right direction.

-

Tony was too occupied with looking to his girlfriend to concentrate on the game and the rest usually left at least 4 pins standing in the triangle.

But nonetheless every single one enjoyed the evening immensely.

-

Gibbs last turn came up. Again he hit a strike.

"Once a sniper always a sniper, right?" Abby said smiling.

He just looked at her with a smile evident in his eyes.

"Well it won't help the team, 'cause our dear DiNozzo is drooling over his girlfriends features."

Ziva nearly choked over the water she was about to swallow, while Tony stared at his boss in disbelief. "What everybody knows you two are dating."

He continued on "And Tim, I won't even comment on that."

They all laughed even Tim whose shoulder got patted by Ducky.

"Don't worry dear boy, it's just a game." Ducky said to a smiling Timothy. "I know, I've never really been good with sport, I'm used to it by now."

--

He was right Abby's team won with75 points ahead.

Slowly but surely everyone got ready to leave, leaving finally only Abby and Gibbs behind.

"We should go too." He said while Abby kept staring in Gibbs' eyes.

-

She nodded her agreement. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Well the theme was Tony's idea."

The forensic scientist smiled.

"That thought crossed my mind."

He helped her with the bags full of her presents, which meant he carried the first four bags with her presents to his car and came back for the last two and Abby.

Finally they were back on the road towards her apartment.

"You had fun?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

Gibbs smiled saying nothing instead concentrating on the road in front of him.

-

The federal agent was nervous, though he never would admit it.

He had meant to tell her how he felt that night anyway but it went other than planed.

His eyes moved shortly to the woman on the passenger seat, she had a smile on her face but that wasn't really something new, Abby had usually a smile on her face.

She seemed a bit nervous herself.

A wave of relief washed through his body, glad he wasn't the only one.

-

"Abby, why are you so quiet?" The last 5 minutes she hadn't said a word.

"I don't know, I thought you might not want to talk."

He stopped at a red light and looked over to her.

"I meant what I signed earlier."

She looked him straight into his eyes.

"But?"

He took her hand in his.

"Not really a but, I'm scared to lose you Abby."

"I'm not going anywhere; in fact I want to keep you for the rest of my life, if you don't mind."

He couldn't suppress the smile.

-

A horn from behind him disturbed the moment.

He didn't let go of her hand but continued with driving the car.

"I'm difficult." He said.

"So am I." She answered.

"Look, I know in what I'm getting in to. I know you have a burden to carry, let me help you with the weight."

He glanced to her.

"I know you well enough to not push things. I'm just saying I'm there and I really want to keep you, so why don't we just see what happens on the way, so to speak."

He kissed her hand. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great."

-

He stopped the car in front of her apartment and got out of it.

With a smile he opened the passenger door before he got the bags out of his trunk.

Smiling Abby grabbed two bags herself and walked ahead to the front door.

-

With a dreamy expression she let the bags sank to the ground insight the apartment, next to the door.

Gibbs placed the other four next to it and looked in Abby's eyes.

"I should go."

"Funny I was about to ask you, if you want to stay for a little while."

He smirked at her. "Sounds tempting, but I really don't want to rush things."

She pouted slightly.

Smiling he pulled her into a hug. "How about breakfast tomorrow?"

The smile returned to her face.

"Sounds great."

"Good."

He bent down and softly kissed her lips for the first time.

It was a long lasting, tender kiss.

With a delighted sigh she moved her head to his shoulder.

"I'll never let you go Gibbs."

With a huge smile on his face he kissed the top of her head, enjoying the embrace he shared with his girl, confident that they would have a long lasting future together.

Fin.

You liked?

------

_Request:_

_Gibbs gets Abby's Bowling team involved and the NCIS people to throw her a bowling party._

_The agents dressing up like they were in grease and Tony tries to find out if Ziva was going as Sandy with poodle skirt or leather bound. Tim is not a bowler and drops the ball, ducky of course always the sportsman, and Gibbs throws strike after strike, always the sniper….._


End file.
